Crescendo psicótico
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 30vicios. Rosa no siempre fue la Bruja mala, diversos factores la empujaron a su retorcido ser de 1986. Siendo la menor, la menos importante, el crescendo psicótico fue aumentando hasta que se convirtió en un monstruo. Spoilers del EP7
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Si un trabajo se ha atascado, todo lo que haga para arreglarlo sólo conseguirá empeorarlo.

* * *

><p>Probablemente ése es uno de sus primeros y dolorosos recuerdos, la pieza fundamental por la cual el producto terminó torcido. Rosa nunca había pensado ni esperado mucho de su vida, su mente infantil se entretenía con sus muñecas, sus juguetes y el colegio, era todo lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, a nadie le importaba lo que ella necesitaba, a nadie le importaban los pequeños sueños futuros, infantiles e idealizados. A nadie, en resumen, le importaba lo que Rosa pensara, sino lo que podía ser, lo que querían que fuera.<p>

Su madre la obligaba todos los días a seguir el ejemplo de sus hermanos, su madre le imponía altos estándares, incluso para una niña tan pequeña. Clases extra todas las tardes, un tutor privado para enseñarle idiomas, entrenamientos los fines de semana. No había tiempo para jugar, no había tiempo para ser una niña. Y los constantes gritos preguntándole el porqué no podía ser como su hermana —la siempre perfecta Eva—, sólo hacían que se sintiera peor.

Esa tarde, particularmente, estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Había abogado tontamente por el favor de su padre, para que liberara algunas de las cargas sobre su espalda, pero lo único que había obtenido a cambio habían sido más gritos, más insultos y más humillación. ¡Ningún miembro de la familia Ushiromiya ha sido tan incompetente como tú! ¡No eres digna de llevar mi apellido! Kinzo se había dejado oír por toda la mansión, incluso hasta los sirvientes sabían del incidente en el estudio. No obstante, lo que más le dolía y le pesaba eran las miradas de satisfacción en los rostros de sus hermanos, quienes no la compadecían, pese a estar en su lugar muchas veces, sino que se mofaban de ella, se creían superiores.

Eso la tenía al borde de las lágrimas, teñidas de frustración, de angustia y de ira. Frente a ella, un cuaderno emborronado con las tablas de multiplicar yacía en un charquito de agua salada, imposibilitado de cumplir su tarea, de enseñarle al miembro más incompetente en la familia algo útil. No era particularmente difícil aprender, pero no podía hacerlo tan rápido como todos esperaban.

—Siete por ocho —apoyó el lápiz con furia contra el papel, tratando de recordar el producto obtenido en base a esos dos números. ¡Lo sabía! Tenía que saberlo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué haces, Rosa? —su hermana se acercó a ella con una sonrisa poco agradable temblándole en los labios, su mirada translucía un poco de burla y Rosa tuvo ganas de salir corriendo del comedor, para encerrarse en el único lugar seguro que le pertenecía: su habitación—. ¿Todavía estudiando? ¡Ah, pero ¿qué es esto? —Eva se había inclinado sobre la mesa con ademán insolente, para arrebatarle de las manos el cuaderno con símbolos emborronados y sucios—. ¡Muy mal, Rosa! ¡De esta manera no aprenderás! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

—Dámelo, nee-san, tengo que terminar la tarea —a Rosa nunca le gustaba llevarle la contraria a sus hermanos, pues de esa manera lo único que conseguía era empeorar la situación—. Por favor.

—No. Creo que debo de enseñarte una lección —la hoja que contenía los preciosos apuntes se rompió en dos con ayuda de las manos de la joven, para después ser convertida en ínfimos e inservibles trocitos de papel—. Ahora deberás de hacerlo de nuevo. Deberías de darme las gracias, Rosa. Podrás aprenderlas una vez las repitas varias veces, ¿no he sido de gran ayuda?

Soltando una risita estridente, siempre burlándose de saber más que ella y de ser más que ella, Eva abandonó la habitación, dejando a la niña sumida en el más profundo llanto de odio.

_Mamá y tú pueden morirse_, fue su maldición ese día, mientras juntaba los trozos de papel, intentando buscarles un orden, pues ya no quería volver a pensar en nada complicado.

_Ojalá se mueran._


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>El grado de culpabilidad es directamente proporcional a la vehemencia con que se niega todo.

* * *

><p>Aquél podía contarse perfectamente entre uno de los peores días de su vida. Se había esforzado al máximo, no por los demás, sino por ella, para que dejaran de criticarla, molestarla y humillarla y aún así... ¡No podía ser perfecta! ¡No le era posible! Las matemáticas nunca habían sido su fuerte, el estudiar hasta amanecer tampoco. Pero había tratado, sí, había tratado, sólo para conseguir un reprobado en sus exámenes finales. Sólo para conseguir una mirada de desaprobación de su tutor, una promesa falsa que la hizo sentir mejor momentáneamente.<p>

¡Maldito! ¡La había traicionado! Y ahora tenía que verselas con los ojos furiosos de su madre, decepcionados, aplastándola contra el piso como si fuera un simple insecto.

—¡Traté, madre, de verdad que traté! —la garganta le arde, está seca después de tantos gritos, de tantas negaciones a lo floja e inepta que es—. ¡No es mi culpa! ¡No es mi culpa!

—¿Y de quién sino va a ser? ¿De tu tutor? ¡La que no tiene el cerebro para estudiar eres tú y no él! —la mujer de Ushiromiya Kinzo está sentada en la silla principal del comedor, como si con eso buscara intimidarla aún más. Tiene los brazos cruzados y el cabello, del mismo tono que el de su hija, parece llamearle alrededor del rostro enfurecido, rojo como una manzana.

—¡No soy estúpida! ¡No puedes... No puedes imponerme estos estudios! ¡Quiero vivir como una persona normal! —ya no podía soportar más toda esa locura, el estúpido ranking y el estúpido orgullo adheridos al nombre Ushiromiya. Ella no había pedido nacer ahí, ni había pedido ser estúpida, como su madre la llamaba, pero aún así estaba pagando por ello.

—¡Tu sangre es Ushiromiya y le debes respeto! ¡Rosa, escúchame! ¡Si no mejoras esas calificaciones, te juro que te espera más que un castigo a tu regreso! ¿Me entiendes? ¡¿Por qué no puedes ser más como Eva? ¿Por qué no sigues su ejemplo al menos una vez? —la mujer se había levantado de la silla y la encaraba con los rasgos desencajados. Poco le faltaba para tomar a su hija de los cabellos y zarandearla hasta dejarla inconsciente, cosa que la tentaba. Así aprendería, así nunca olvidaría su lección.

—¡Los odio a todos! ¡Te odio y a Eva, y a papá...! ¡Los odio!

Una cachetada cruzó el aire, quebrando el silencio como si fuera un cristal. Rosa comenzó a llorar, pero no agregó nada más. Su madre le había soltado el cabello y respiraba agitadamente a centímetros de distancia, como si estuviera pensando en qué castigo sería el siguiente, pero antes de que lo decidiera, Rosa echó a correr.

_Los odio. No quiero volver a verlos. Me iré de aquí, me largaré de aquí._

Sus pensamientos parecían llamas que amenazaban con carcomer su mente hasta la locura, hasta el extremo que decidió internarse en el peligroso bosque y no volver jamás.

_Cualquier cosa es mejor que esto._


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Nada sale nunca como se planeó.

* * *

><p>No sin cierta satisfacción, había oído durante su camino al comedor la pelea entre sus hermanos. Krauss y Eva siempre solían discutir sobre quién sucedería a su padre, sobre quién era superior y blabla. Por supuesto y como le habían recordado todos, ella quedaba fuera de la ecuación al ser la más pequeña y la menos preparada de todos para el puesto; por lo cual, en lugar de sufrir dichos enfrentamientos, los disfrutaba. Así, ambos podían sentir lo que ella. Así, ambos sabían lo que era ser despreciado, humillado y hecho pasar por un tonto. El asunto de la herencia no le importaba en lo más mínimo, el título sólo sería un peso en sus espaldas, pero el dinero era un asunto diferente.<p>

La crueldad de sus hermanos crecería si eran nombrados sucesores, pero ella siempre tendría su parte asegurada, por lo cual no le importaba quién ganara aquella absurda pelea de egos, con tal de tener su parte e irse muy lejos de allí, a donde nadie le dijera qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo.

Así pues, cuando vio a su hermana Eva, salir llorando del comedor, de donde todavía podían oírse los gritos histéricos de Kinzo, no pudo hacer más que sonreír levemente. Tienes lo que mereces, Eva nee-san. Tienes lo que mereces, Krauss nii-san. Esos pensamientos se le antojaban curiosamente dulces y satisfactores. Podía ser la pequeña, la de menores privilegios, pero al menos ella no tenía que cargar con el peso de suceder al loco de su padre.

—Rosa-sama, le pido que se retire —Genji sostenía a Kinzo como si éste estuviera ebrio de pura locura, las orbitas de sus ojos giraban en todas direcciones y se había puesto tan rojo como un cangrejo—. Por favor.

Rosa, que había estado escondida detrás de uno de los pilares de la mansión, asintió con temor. Su padre parecía estar fuera de sí mismo y si había llevado a Eva hasta las lágrimas, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, para ella el resultado sería mil veces peor. Así pues, se deslizó con sigilo hacia un lado, para ocultarse dentro del comedor, donde sólo Krauss permanecía.

—Krauss nii-san, ¿qué ha sido eso? No sé por qué Eva nee-san cree que puede hacer algo contra ti, es obvio que Padre te hará la nueva cabeza de la familia, ¿verdad? —sus palabras querían parecer cómplices, para ganarse el favor de su futuro hermano multimillonario, pero causaron el efecto contrario.

—Cállate, Rosa, ¿qué vas a saber tú de los problemas de la familia?


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Nunca se cuenta con suficiente tiempo y dinero.

* * *

><p>La mansión había cambiado drásticamente desde que Eva se había ido. Su hermana había sufrido un gran cambio desde su pelea con Krauss y Kinzo, pero Rosa nunca llegó a pensar que eso conllevaría a hacerla dejar la casa. Sus ambiciones siempre habían apuntado hacia la sucesión del trono de los Ushiromiya, pasando por diferentes pruebas para conseguirlo, desde obtener excelentes grados hasta entrenarse en todo tipo de artes marciales, pero ahora lo estaba dejando todo, todo para conseguir un esposo.<p>

Rosa no podía concebir las intenciones de su hermana en ese acto, que le parecía tan fuera de carácter que pensaba seriamente que Eva se había vuelto loca y cuando se lo expresó a Rudolf, éste se contentó con lanzar una carcajada.

—Quiere ganarle a Krauss nii-san —respondió el castaño, mientras se recargaba cómodamente en una de las sillas de la terraza—. Eva quiere un bebé que pueda suceder a la familia, ya que ella no puede.

—¿Y por eso tuvo que irse? No lo entiendo.

—Por supuesto que no lo entiendes, es complicado —Rudolf tenía que admitir que su hermana tenía bastantes agallas y ambición, pero no sabía cómo poner eso en palabras para explicar a Rosa sus motivaciones—. Si Eva se casa y tiene un hijo antes, ¿no crees que padre reconsiderará, teniendo un nieto joven y prometedor para sucederlo? Eso o Eva está desesperada y necesita un buen compañero, ya sabes —le guiñó el ojo con cierta picardía, dándole a entender algo que la hizo ruborizarse—. Ya era tiempo, Eva no podía quedarse aquí persiguiendo imposibles. Y hablando de tiempo... Me tengo que ir, quedé de verme con Sayuri-chan en Niijima, adiós, Rosa.

La figura de su hermano fue desapareciendo gradualmente del jardín, pero sus palabras quedaron impresas en la mente de Rosa como grabadas con fuego. _Un buen compañero._ Incluso Rudolf tenía una, incluso Krauss tendría una. ¿Y ella? Había dejado de envidiar a su hermana y hasta la extrañaba en ocasiones, cuando su ausencia se hacía notoria, pero el saberla con algo que ella no poseía le hacía arder la sangre.

_Un buen compañero_, eso era lo que ella necesitaba y tendría que apresurarse. No podía quedarse sola cuando todos sus hermanos ya tenían novios, no podía perder más tiempo...


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Las cartas de amor, los contratos de negocios y el dinero que le deben siempre llegan con tres semanas de retraso.

* * *

><p>Últimamente, Rosa se siente bastante bien. Sí, puede que su madre ya no siga presionándola con deberes imposibles y clases extra que sólo la hacen odiar aún más el haber nacido Ushiromiya, pero era de esperarse, dado que ella ha muerto. Ahora... Eva se ha ido de la casa, Krauss se ha vuelto loco buscando a una esposa y Rudolf apenas y le hace caso; lo cual conlleva a tardes gratas en el jardín, sin burlas, insultos o molestias.<p>

La vida de sus hermanos mayores le parece tan caótica, tan horrible y tan bien merecida, que se siente protegida en su burbuja de la minoría de edad, la más pequeña de la casa y a veces, hasta la más consentida —sólo si su madre cree que se lo merece. Así pues, sus días se van haciendo cada vez más y más coloridos conforme el tiempo transcurre y el calendario avanza, dando saltos agigantados entre estación y estación.

Su padre ha estado furioso desde que Eva se largó y Krauss resultó ser un desastre —aunque su esposa es muy bonita, eso sí, también es un dolor de cabeza—, así que para ella no hay atención. Sus días se desdibujan entre el colegio y la isla, entre las pesadillas —todavía no puede olvidar a Beatrice— y los sueños...

Rudolf le dijo una vez que su padre quería un heredero, que la partida sería ganada por aquél que le diera un nieto a Ushiromiya Kinzo. Ella se ríe ante la idea, apenas tiene quince años, no quiere un bebé, no quiere el estúpido liderazgo de esa familia demasiado ortodoxa... Pero no le molestaría —y sus mejillas se tiñen de color carmín mientras lo piensa, sentada junto a sus amigas a la hora del receso—, no le molestaría tener un romance apasionado. Un novio quizás, alguien lindo con quien compartir las cosas...

Y si lo tuviera —sus ojos se encuentran con los de un joven mayor que ella, un senpai que le dirige una sonrisa capaz de hacer que su corazón de un salto—, si lo tuviera... Podría restregárselo a Eva nee-san en la cara. Porque, aún con todo lo perfecta que es, con todo lo que dice y hace, no puede conseguir novio...

¿Qué diría Eva, si su hermana se casara antes que ella? ¿Qué diría Eva, si su hermana fuera feliz antes que ella?

Dicho pensamiento le complace. A fin de cuentas, no es cuestión de cerebro en la familia Ushiromiya, es cuestión de astucia. Y ella tiene la necesaria para demostrarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Los métodos para conseguir más fácilmente un objetivo no suelen funcionar.

* * *

><p>Los días felices súbitamente habían acabado con la llegada de Natsuhi a la isla. A Rosa no le gustaba culparla demasiado de sus penas, pues la esposa de Krauss ya tenía suficientes —el sólo hecho de haberse casado con él ya era lo suficiente malo, ¿no?—, pero de vez en cuando, cuando se salía de sus casillas, despotricaba contra ella en secreto. Contra sus contínuas lamentaciones, llantos y sobretodo, contra la manera en la cual trataba a todos en la isla, como si ya fueran de su propiedad, incluída ella.<p>

Natsuhi se lamentaba de que no podía darle un hijo a la familia y por mucho que ella quisiera consolarla de vez en cuando, diciéndole que no era su culpa sino la de Krauss, la única respuesta que obtenía eran lamentos o bien palabras como 'tú eres sólo una niña y no lo entiendes', cosa que la hacían desistir de sus intentos y aguantar pacientemente aquellos días horribles, en los cuales volvía a sentirse enclaustrada.

Al menos era mejor que vivir con Eva, se decía Rosa. Al menos Natsuhi no la maltrataba, ni la humillaba, ni mucho menos usaba frases malsonantes para referirse a su persona. Pero tampoco se consideraba en las mejores condiciones. Todos la habían abandonado ya, todos se habían marchado y le dolía admitir que se sentía sola y que, de alguna manera, los extrañaba...

No, más bien... Los envidiaba, por estar fuera de ese horrible lugar, por estar viviendo sus vidas, por enamorarse, por casarse... ¿Y ella qué hacía? Nada, salvo ir a la escuela, obtener notas pasables y pudrirse de aburrimiento. Vaya vida ideal.

—Señorita, los señores Ushiromiya han llegado —uno de los sirvientes tocó a la puerta de su habitación para anunciar las buenas nuevas. Le parecía raro oírla decir 'señores Ushiromiya' pues todos estaban bajo el mismo yugo del apellido, pero sabía muy bien a quién se refería.

Eva se había casado hacía apenas dos meses con un hombre al cual, presumiblemente, no quería. Ahora lo traía para molestarla a ella, restregárselo a Krauss y lamerle las botas a su padre, cosas que hacían de la perspectiva de ese día algo horrible.

Sabía lo que Eva buscaba, Krauss y Natsuhi también. El esperado heredero, el nieto que terminaría quebrantando los ya débiles lazos familiares... Si Eva lo lograba, Natsuhi terminaría por derrumbarse y ella, por primera vez en su vida, sentiría empatía por la mujer. Ambas habían sido, eran, víctimas de Eva. Por esta vez se pondría de su lado e ignoraría su carácter, se lo merecía.

Cuando bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al rellano, encontró al grupo de personas intercambiando saludos falsos y cumplidos aún más falsos. No quería unirse a tan deprimente reunión, pero tenía que hacerlo, su padre la había mandado a llamar. Su padre, quien estrechaba la mano de Hideyoshi con solemnidad, quien miraba a Eva con otros ojos.

—¡Ah, Rosa! ¿Adivina qué? Hemos venido a dar la buena nueva... ¡Estoy embarazada! —Rosa no pudo descrifrar del todo el tono que teñía la voz de su hermana mayor, si bien había alegría dentro de su voz, no podía precisar si era por haberle ganado a Krauss o porque de verdad deseaba a ese hijo. Lo único que supo fue que en ese momento más que nunca, Natsuhi y ella estuvieron unidas más allá de lo imaginable. Contra ese enemigo de sonrisa sarcástica, cuyos sueños —ambos anhelados por ellas, el amor y la superación personal— les habían sido arrebatados primero.


	7. Chapter 7

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Si no se ha roto, no lo podrá arreglar.

* * *

><p>La noche es tétrica, parece interminable y está plagada con la escencia de la lluvia. Rosa odia ese tipo de noches, odia muchas cosas en realidad, la oscuridad es una de ellas. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede salir del rincón más alejado de la habitación, lo que mueve en la penumbra allá entre los árboles o de dónde proviene ese sonido atemorizante similar a pasos. Sin embargo, esa noche parece ligeramente diferente y no sólo la penumbra le da miedo, sino también las voces de los vivos, de los empleados. ¿Qué murmuran? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Habrán encontrado ya el cuerpo de Beatrice?<p>

Un rayo ilumina las nubes que se vislumbran a lo lejos por el ventanal de la habitación, rayo que a su vez también aviva los recuerdos de esa tarde, bajo los párpados de Rosa, como si fuera una pequeña película en movimiento. El cadáver de Beatrice, muchos metros más abajo de su cuerpo, la sangre derramándose por su cabello rubio, los ojos abiertos, inexpresivos; la postura extraña y el sonido de los huesos al romperse, todo ello vuelve con la fuerza de un vendaval a su mente. ¡No quería matarla! ¡No quería hacerle daño! Pensó que sería buena idea, que le gustaría ver el mar, tocar la arena. Le gustó por primera vez tener el control, ser quien ordenaba y no quien recibía órdenes, pero todo había salido mal. ¿Significaba eso que era incompetente? ¿Tan incompetente como sus padres le decían? Quizás no.

Quizás... Quizás Beatrice estaba bien, el no haber recibido una golpiza de parte de su padre era una buena señal. Quizás se había levantado desorientada, con el vestido manchado y roto, para seguir caminando hasta regresar a su casa, sana y salva. ¿Verdad?

_No, no, estúpida Rosa._ ¿Cómo pudo haber regresado cuando estaba tan malherida? ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera semejantes tonterías? ¡Beatrice estaba muerta! ¡La había matado! Y nada podría repararla, no era un juguete roto que un poco de pegamento mágico —extranjero, el favorito de su padre— podía volver a la vida como si nada hubiese pasado. No lo era... Y aún así, ¿por qué no oía nada sobre el incidente? ¿Por qué no le era recordada por enésima ocasión su estupidez e incompetencia?

La culpa y el miedo pesaban lo mismo en la balanza de su mente. Tenía que conseguirle ayuda a Beatrice, pero no quería ser castigada, no quería más gritos. Así pues, ¿qué hacer? ¿En quién confiar?

Otro rayo en el horizonte pareció volver a iluminarla. Genji siempre trataba de calmar las locuras de su padre y su madre. Genji, siempre calmado, mantenía a raya los insultos, los golpes y la humillación. Él sabría qué hacer.

Se levantó y se colocó las pequeñas pantuflas de color lila antes de caminar hacia su tocador, donde reposaba el teléfono.

—¿Genji-san? ¿Puedo contarte algo?


	8. Chapter 8

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>El tiempo libre imprevisto se malgastará inevitablemente.

* * *

><p>Rosa enciende la televisión con gesto alegre, que transforma sus rasgos en los de la madre amable que debería de ser. Es su primer día libre del trabajo, el primer día en el cual no tiene que mentir para escaquearse, el primer día que se puede dedicar a sí misma desde que Maria nació.<p>

No tiene grandes planes, no piensa en nadie en particular, está demasiado cansada. Así que sólo se conforma con agazaparse sobre el sillón, con un tazón de palomitas en mano y los pies dentro de una tinaja de agua caliente, dispuesta a pasar un día lleno de ocio, de descanso y de flojera.

Últimamente sus negocios no van muy bien —el pensamiento logra hacerle fruncir las cejas—, su vida amorosa se ha estancado y los días le parecen monótonos y aburridos, pero son momentos como esos los que recuperan su cordura o la poca que le queda ya...

Quizá las cosas mejoren, trata de convencerse, mientras hace zapping sin decidirse en algún programa en particular. Quizá las cosas mejoren para su empresa, le traigan más dinero y con ello, a la persona que aún sigue esperando. No debería de desesperarse, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde ha quedado tu paciencia, Rosa?

En el mismo momento en que esa pregunta cruza su mente, cual estrella fugaz que deja todo a oscuras, el llanto potente de un bebé rompe la quietud de ese día de otoño, cálido y brillante, como los colores del sol al caer la tarde.

_Maria._

Ahí ha quedado tu paciencia, Rosa. En Maria, la persona que te lo ha arrebatado todo y que sin embargo, sabes que no tiene la culpa. Tu paciencia ha quedado atrás con ella, con las noches en vela tratando de calmar el llanto, con las miradas de desprecio y lástima, las burlas de Eva y la perspectiva de una vida sin él, sin amor...

El llanto de Maria hunde la habitación en cólera, que sólo aumenta cuando Rosa se da cuenta de que su hija no piensa calmarse, ni mucho menos aburrirse de su patético llanto, quebrando así su última posibilidad de disfrutar de su día libre.

¿Será así toda su vida? ¿Tendrá que soportarlo... siempre?

El sólo pensamiento la vuelve loca, alza al bebé de la cuna y lo mece con brusquedad, dejando que la ira se apodere de su cuerpo, junto con pensamientos pesimistas.

_Ojalá no hubieras nacido. Ojalá pudiera ser libre._


	9. Chapter 9

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Cuanto más cerca se encuentre del lugar de los hechos, más evidentes serán los errores de los que cubran la información.

* * *

><p>El primer disparo logra asustarla e incluso se atreve a mirar sus manos, como pensando que ella lo ha ocasionado, como pensando qué excusa puede dar para ser una inútil, como la llamaría Eva. Sin embargo, cuando se detiene a mirar concienzudamente la escena, se da cuenta de que no ha sido ella y de que hay un cadáver a pocos metros de distancia.<p>

La visión del rostro de Natsuhi destrozado logra estremecerla, pero no lo suficiente como para perder la razón. Eva discute con Krauss, Hideyoshi trata de calmar los ánimos, oyes sus palabras absurdas, excusas patéticas, conoces demasiado bien las mentiras como para no reconocerlas. No han querido matar a Natsuhi, repiten ambos, ha sido un accidente. Considerando cómo es Eva, Rosa duda mucho de estas afirmaciones, pero no se atreve a expresarlo en voz alta, por temor a las represalías y permanece de pie, sosteniendo su escopeta, tan al margen como Rudolf y Kyrie, quien parecen, al igual que ella, atónitos ante tal escena.

El siguiente disparo era de esperarse, aunque eso no impide que vuelva a estremecerse involuntariamente. Esta vez Krauss cae al suelo por las manos de Hideyoshi, un miembro menos de la familia, un hermano menos... que reclame el oro. Su mente comienza a elucubrar febrilmente, causándole una sudoración parecida a la fiebre.

El plan que Eva les explica es absurdo, estúpido... ¿Acaso piensa que sacrificará su oro por ella? ¿Su dinero, su libertad y su única oportunidad de volver con el hombre que ama? ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Qué estupidez! Le grita, le dice una y otra vez, exponiendo sus razones, perfectamente válidas, para no respaldarla. Ella sabe qué ha pasado, ella sabe cómo es Eva. No piensa irse sin dinero y como cómplice, es un riesgo estúpido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por primera vez quizá desde que tiene memoria, ve el rostro de Eva crisparse ante su lógica, ante el poder que siempre ha estado oculto en ella, la siempre tímida y estúpida Rosa. Le encanta verla así, indefensa, terminada, le encanta ver cómo se aferra a los últimos resquicios de cordura, de libertad y no se inmuta cuando alza su arma, que sabe que está descargada.

Tiene las de ganar, por primera vez. Tiene las de ganar y va a aprovecharlas...

_Boom._

El tercer disparo de la noche, nuevamente no lo ha cometido ella, Eva tampoco, pero sabe que le ha hecho daño, que esta vez ha sido ella la víctima. Es ínfimo, es un segundo de nada, puede ver a Kyrie sonriendo...

Bueno, al menos Eva tampoco lo tendrá...


	10. Chapter 10

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Nunca se puede hacer solamente una cosa.

* * *

><p>Ya tenía todo planeado para su vida, pensaba tenerlo todo desde que lo encontró a él, desde que decidieron casarse y quedó embarazada, una cuerda lo suficientemente gruesa para retenerlo a su lado. Creía tenerlo todo planeado, hasta que él se fue. Hasta que, de pronto, se vio sola y burlada. Sola con un bebé que no quería ni podía mantener.<p>

Él nunca regresó. Ella se quedó esperando todos los días en su departamento, aburriéndose, lamentándose, odiándose... No quería ser madre, no podía serlo. ¡Tenía tantas cosas que hacer aún! ¡Tantos lugares por conocer! ¡Tantas personas con las cuales tratar! Y entonces, ¿por qué estaba recluida en el papel de madre? ¿Por qué era castigada con aquél bebé? ¿Por qué era atada al aburrimiento?

En cuanto Maria nació y harta de los interminables días en su apartamento, pasando por la misma rutina del desvelo, el cuidado, los pañales y la comida, Rosa decidió que no iba a dejar que su destino terminara así. Que no iba a dejar que sus días terminaran en ese horrible lugar, anciana y arrugada, cuidando de una mocosa. No le importó siquiera las habladurías de la gente o las miradas de asombro de sus trabajadoras cuando la vieron volver.

¿Qué prefería? ¿A su hija o su trabajo? Ninguno en realidad, pero estando con uno podía huir del otro, hasta el momento en el cual alguien la salvara de esa rutina. O se volviera completamente loca...


	11. Chapter 11

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>No hay tarea tan simple que no pueda hacerse mal.

* * *

><p>Rosa suspiró, tranquila. El viento agitaba suavemente las flores de primavera, tratando de arrancarle la falda, de colores claros, diseñada por ella misma. De un tiempo acá, el panorama había mejorado; no sólo por el clima, que estaba estupendo e invitaba a esforzarse al máximo, sino porque ya había comenzado una rutina, un salvaguarda que la mantenía cuerda. Ahora no tenía que preocuparse por el caos que reinaba en su vida, por los horarios extraños de su día a día, desveladas, trasnochadas, estrés. María, en pocas palabras.<p>

Había comenzado la escuela, librándola de miles de preocupaciones, de horas perdidas y mucha desesperación. Ése era su primer día de clases y el que estuviera feliz al entrar, el que no hiciera un berrinche propio de ella, le contagió ese sentimiento cuando se levantó de su escritorio para recogerla. Quizás no soportaba mucho, ni tenía mucha paciencia para con ella porque estaban todo el día juntas, seguro que ese cambio le vendría bien.

La escuela estaba brillante, sus superficies blancas reflejaban el sol con tanta claridad que hasta cegaba y las voces animadas de los niños, despidiéndose de las maestras, hacían el eco perfecto a ese día, donde ella esperaba algo nuevo comenzaría. La estabilidad por fin buscada.

Sin embargo, su día pareció dar una sacudida cuando llegó a la entrada, encontrándose con la maestra sosteniendo a María por los hombros, como si tratara de retener algo peligroso. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido, preocupado. ¿Qué había pasado?

Saludó con las pocas ganas que le quedaban, como si su jovialidad se hubiera esfumado, arrastrada por el viento. La profesora le pidió entrar; le explicó cosas horribles, según ella, cosas perturbadoras. María no tenía ningún amigo, le había dicho. María habla de cosas extrañas, de brujas y demonios, asusta a todos. María no puede socializar correctamente.

Mientras oía estas espantosas acusaciones, Rosa tenía la vista clavada en su hija, pensativa. La ira, sin embargo, comenzaba a formarse en su interior, como una llama poderosa, indestructible. ¿Ahí quedaría su tranquilidad? ¿Ahí junto a esa chiquilla inepta que creía en brujas? Endureció el semblante, dándole la impresión a su interlocutora de que sus palabras estaban teniendo el efecto deseado, de que habría una plática emotiva entre madre e hija y todo se solucionaría.

Rosa no pensaba eso y cuando llegó a casa se lo hizo saber a su hija, en medio de una bofetada y gritos de por medio.

_¿Qué tan inepta puedes llegar a ser?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Los amigos van y vienen, pero los enemigos se amontonan.

* * *

><p>El incesante segundero del reloj, con su tic tac, le informa de lo tarde que es. Afuera, las luces de la ciudad se extienden como un mar interminable de vidas, de destinos que ella apenas conoce. Quisiera estar afuera, quisiera andar por la calle de la mano de alguien, justo como la pareja que pasa bajo su ventana, ajena al mundo. Quisiera tantas cosas... Sin embargo, el trabajo es primero —es lo único que existe— y debe de seguir cuadrando las cifras.<p>

Rosa se despereza, el respaldo de su silla de cuero cruje al sentir su peso. La noche es larga, mágica para algunas personas; para ella, sin embargo, no significa nada más que tiempo para descansar. Es tarde. Debería de llamar a Maria, avisarle que quizás mamá no llegue a casa.

Sabía que no sería fácil cuando decidió evocarse al diseño de modas; sabía que tendría problemas, que serían días y noches difíciles. Pero nunca se imaginó que sus dolores de cabeza se originarían dentro del negocio, dentro de libros plagados de cuentas que no coincidían, pese a que su amiga y contadora le habían asegurado que todo estaba en orden. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo arreglarlo? ¿Y por qué ella había mentido? ¿Dónde estaban las fuertes cantidades de dinero desaparecidas?

Un sudor frío le corrió por la frente y después por las mejillas. A diferencia de muchas, a diferencia de su hermana, que luchaba y vivía por su independencia, ella era diferente. Había esperado por el príncipe azul, el que se la llevaría, la haría feliz y la mantendría. Pero él también se había ido, también la había decepcionado, como aquella autoproclamada amiga.

Lo único que le quedaba era Maria, ese lazo inquebrantable y natural. Aquella niña que a veces despreciaba, que hacía llorar... Y que aún seguía incondicional.

Sólo María era su aliada en el mundo. Sólo María... Ojalá fuera eso suficiente.


	13. Chapter 13

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Los buenos momentos terminan en seguida. Los malos se prolongan hasta la eternidad.

* * *

><p>Sus párpados pesan, una sensación cálida envuelve su cuerpo, como si alguien la abrazara suavemente después de hacer el amor. Es de noche, lo sabe al oír el canto de los grillos a lo lejos, la ventana llena de la luna y las estrellas brillando. Se oyen ruidos en el cuarto de Maria, que le llegan amplificados por el comunicador de bebé que ha dejado su en su cuarto, pero son sólo eso, ruidos inocentes, pequeñas risas infantiles. Esta noche no llora y se siente tranquila, pacífica en esa noche cálida.<p>

Busca entre las cobijas con suavidad, tantea con sus dedos de largas uñas el colchón como si buscara algo, a alguien, eso que la abraza y la conforta en esa noche. Por supuesto, no hay nadie. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no hay nadie allí; desde hace mucho tiempo sus sueños se han roto.

El momento parece romperse cuando ella se da cuenta de todo, de la soledad y oscuridad de su cuarto, del frío y del miedo, del futuro inesperado. ¿A dónde estará ese hombre? ¿Se acordará de ella? ¿Se acordará de cómo solían reír, de cómo ella susurraba su nombre en la oscuridad? ¿De esos días soleados en que todo iba bien, de los nublados cuando no hacía falta nada más que estar juntos? Probablemente no, probablemente hasta tenga a otra entre sus brazos en esos mismos momentos, otra estúpida ingenua como ella, con grandes y disparatados sueños.

Los días felices, soleados, llenos de expectativas han quedado atrás, inalcanzables e imposibles. Rosa lo sabe en cuanto oye a Maria llorar desde su dormitorio, obligándola a abandonar la seguridad de su cama, con esa pequeña niña nadie la querrá. Con esa pequeña carga, con ese recordatorio de él... ¿Quién podría quererla? ¿Qué podría quedarle?


	14. Chapter 14

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Si hace algo bueno una vez, alguien le pedirá que lo repita.

* * *

><p>No hace mucho que se dejó caer en el sillón, rendida tras un arduo día de trabajo. El sueño la invade de vez en cuando, haciéndola parpadear confundida, como aquella mosca que revolotea alrededor del foco. Maria le ha dado la bienvenida y se ha perdido en la casa, farfullando algo ininteligible para ella, sin importancia, de cualquier modo. De alguna manera, le alegra que las cosas en la compañía hayan mejorado, aunque sea sólo un poquito. Por otro lado, no deja de preguntarse con pesimismo si su vida se irá en ello, entre números, citas y negocios. Es horrible.<p>

Cierra los ojos, para dejarse ir en la calidez del sofá, tapizado con algún tipo de material suave, como los brazos de un amante. Sin embargo, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que su placentero esparcimiento sea interrumpido, de nuevo María, en su campo de vista, farfullando cosas.

_Uu-uu_, dice, una y otra vez. ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Por qué ha venido a interrumpirla cuando está tan cansada? Uu-uu. Ese infernal sonido se repite una y otra vez; le parece vagamente familiar, pero estúpido, molesto, chillón.

—Uu-mamá, ¿podemos ir de nuevo de día de campo? —trae sujeto entre los brazos un muñeco de peluche casi roto, la sonrisa deslumbrante en los labios y los ojos fijos en ella, llenos de ilusión—. ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Uu-Uu!

Otra vez ese endemoniado ruido. Otra vez aquella voz chillona, amenazando con hacerle explotar la cabeza, subiendo a niveles peligrosos su enfado.

—No, María, mamá tiene que trabajar este fin de semana —Rosa se lleva una mano a la cabeza, sosteniendo su frente con ella. La semana pasada tuvieron un pic-nic, en su único día libre, llevaron comida preparada en casa y jugaron todo el día. Incluso hasta cantaron una canción. No puede repetirse, no tiene tiempo.

—Uu-uu, ¿por qué no podemos, mamá? —su hija se cruza de brazos, el ceño fruncido, sus pupilas llenas de decepción. La paciencia se agota en el cuerpo de Rosa, está cansada, quiere dormir, no pensar. Podría ser razonable con ella, prometerle que será luego, pero sus pensamientos están confusos—. ¡Uu, mamá, uu, mamá!

Los brazos de su hija la mueven frenéticamente, tratando de llamar su atención. Aquella es la gota que colma el vaso, que termina con su paciencia y una cachetada surcando el aire.

—¡Te he dicho que no! ¡Y deja ya de hacer ese horrible sonido!

Ya se ha acordado de dónde ha salido ese _uu_. Y si ése es el resultado de un sólo día haciendo el bien, entonces no habrá más, por el descanso de su propia sanidad.


	15. Chapter 15

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Lo único que existe son los errores.

* * *

><p>Tiembla ante sus ojos impasibles, penetrantes y autoritarios. Su padre nunca ha sido con ella y en general, con ninguno de sus hermanos, una persona amable. Siempre ha evitado encontrárselo en los pasillos, hacer algo mal o enojarlo. Sin embargo, esta vez ha acudido a él por propia voluntad, para luchar como lo hizo su hermana y obtener la propia libertad, ésa que le permitirá largarse de la isla, asistir a fiestas y casarse con el hombre que quiera.<p>

—Voy a estudiar diseño de modas —anuncia, tratando de evitar el temblor de su voz, las manos en las caderas, firme como una roca—. No me importa lo que digas.

Kinzo la observa con el semblante desencajado, como si nunca la hubiera visto bien y tratara de grabar sus rasgos a fuego en su memoria; puede reconocerse a sí mismo debajo de los carácteres heredados por su esposa, por eso, suelta una sonrisa irónica, al verse de joven rebelde y temeroso a la vez.

—Por supuesto, sólo para eso servirías, teniendo en cuenta tus notas —le da la espalda, la capa negra ondeando como el estandarte del desastre. El despacho está en silencio, sólo roto de vez en cuando por su risa sarcástica—. Sí, las mujeres sólo sirven para eso Rosa, para coser.

El hombre sigue sin mirarla, encara la ventana del despacho, el librero detrás de la silla que siempre ocupa. La mujer tiembla, tratando de convencerse de que esas palabras no le importan, que ya le demostrará que puede hacerlo sola, que se largará y conocerá a alguien.

—¡Vete, Rosa! —exclama él, alzando los brazos al cielo—. ¡Vete de aquí!

Hay furia en su voz, pero ella obedece, contenta de escapar de esos ataques de locura.

Para Kinzo, sólo el hecho de ser su hija es un error, todo lo que existe en ella es un error. Pero ya le demostrará, ya verá...


	16. Chapter 16

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>El error de un hombre es la información de otro.

* * *

><p>Rosa siempre había sentido una extraña afinidad entre ellas, casi como si fueran hermanas e indudablemente su lazo le parecía más fuerte que el que compartía con Eva, quien siempre la molestaba. Kyrie era una mujer inteligente y práctica, Rosa estaba segura que de haber nacido en la familia Ushiromiya ella no se habría dejado pisotear por sus codiciosos hermanos, sino que los habría opacado, a todos ellos, sin importar el sexo. Por eso, cuando descubrió que Kyrie había compartido el mismo destino que ella, que pensaba igual que ella en muchas maneras, no pudo evitar apreciarla más como amiga.<p>

Todo había comenzado por casualidad en una de las reuniones anuales de la familia, de la cual se habían excluido voluntariamente para ir a tomar un poco de aire a los jardínes, lejos del ambiente cargado de discusiones y protestas; Rosa le platicaba lo mucho que le envidiaba el que fuera tan feliz y próspera, cuando escuchó una historia sobre ella que le cambió, literalmente, la perspectiva con la cual la veía.

Kyrie había sufrido 18 largos años esperando por Rudolf, en un total silencio, en una total abnegación que la hizo sorprenderse de que fuera cierto. Kyrie había esperado por él, aún si estaba casado, aún si estaba lejos y tenía un hijo y eventualmente, su martirio había sido recompensado. Así se lo dijo mientras lucía una sonrisa un poco arrogante, como si se vanagloriara de su gran temple.

Y si ella había sido recompensada, ¿lo sería Rosa también? ¿Tendría que esperar el mismo tiempo? ¿Menos? No estaba segura, pero esa información le daba esperanzas, esperanzas de que ese hombre volvería a su vida, a la de María y formarían la familia feliz que ella tanto soñaba. Que todos los errores serían lavados, el pasado borrado y el futuro brillante.

Ese era el lazo que las unía, el del dolor de la espera, el de la agonía, la desesperanza, el infierno. Por eso Rosa sentía una gran afinidad con ella, por eso agradecía su compañía, su carácter práctico que compensaba lo que a ella le faltaba. Después de todo, Kyrie era una buena amiga para ella y también, secretamente, su ejemplo a seguir.


	17. Chapter 17

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>No crea en milagros, dependa de ellos.

* * *

><p>Un suspiro escapó de su pecho con un sonido melódico y armonioso, que sin embargo, se perdió en el sonido de la lluvia que repiqueteaba en la ventana. Se sentía extrañamente aliviada, feliz, con la esperanza aflorando en su pecho similar a la que albergaba cuando tenía dieciséis años y se enamoró por primera vez.<p>

La herencia de los Ushiromiya, su pase a la libertad, al amor... Eva acababa de encontrar el tesoro, Eva acababa de encontrar la felicidad y la tranquilidad para todos, en forma de lingotes de oro, fríos, dorados y perfectos. ¿Qué importaba entonces el asesinato que había sido llevado a cabo esa misma mañana? Los sirvientes iban y venían en la casa, algunos eran buenos, otros no tanto, pero todos ellos estaban ahí para cumplir su obligación y en nada dañaba a sus intereses el que su cadáveres yacieran por toda la mansión, salvo claro está, el interrogatorio de la policia. Bueno, ella no sabía nada, ¿cierto? ¿Qué importaba?

Centró su vista sobre un punto fijo de la mesa donde estaba acurrucada, intentando no dormirse, mientras la visión de sus hermanos charlando se perdía en la bruma de sus recuerdos. ¡Tenía el dinero! Tendría estabilidad, paz, toda una vida por delante. Podría ir con él y decírselo, que la deuda se saldaría, que podían estar juntos... O bien, si él no la quería más, ¿qué importaba? ¡Nada importaba salvo ese dinero! Aún si él la desechaba, la abandonaba como ya lo había hecho una vez, ¿quién podía afirmar que no conocería a otro en sus interminables viajes por el mundo, gracias al dinero?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, desentonando con la quietud y la angustia de la habitación. Y María tendría un padre...

¡María!

Dando un respingo se levantó de su asiento para salir a buscar a su hija, cuyo llanto se oía en el pasillo, muy cerca, muy angustiante, la preocupación teñiendo las antes serenas facciones. ¿Cómo respondería ante él si a su hija le pasaba algo?


	18. Chapter 18

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Los sucesos fortuitos tienden a suceder todos juntos.

* * *

><p>La lluvia la golpeaba con fuerza, como si tratara de desquitarse de algún daño causado por ella. En cuestión de segundos, su ropa estaba empapada y le hacía pesado el caminar, por lo cual más de una vez estuvo a punto de resbalar por las escaleras y el siempre pulcramente cuidado jardín de la mansión; pero eso poco le importó y caminando con toda la rapidez posible, sin siquiera poder imitar la fuerza del vendaval que la obligaba a doblarse para no perder la vista, avanzó por los desérticos laberintos del jardín de rosas, temiendo lo peor.<p>

María iba tomada de su mano, mojada y berrinchuda, incólume pero como siempre, llorando. ¡Y todo por una estúpida rosa! ¿Qué no entendía que había más en el mundo, que podría comprarle más con su nuevo dinero, en su nueva vida? La sacudió sólo un poco, pidiéndole que se calmara, con los instintos maternos queriendo saltar de vez en cuando en su defensa, pero perdiendo el combate contra su furia.

Ella era su hija, tenía la cara de él, los mismos sueños imposibles e inalcanzables y sin embargo, a veces le parecía una desconocida, alguien a quien no necesitaba en su vida, a quien no quería. Pero otras veces, como esa, cuando el ángulo de su rostro le recordaba más que a nada a él, le daban ganas de abrazarla y darle todo lo que quería, incluída esa absurda rosa común.

Las cosas iban a estar mejor, de eso estaba segura. Las cosas iban a mejorar con ese dinero, ¿por qué no empezar desde ahora? ¿Por qué no abrazar a su hija, en lugar de golpearla y decirle que todo estaría bien? Antes de que pudiera decidir cualquier cosa, unos pasos rompieron la quietud del sonido de la lluvia, el solitario jardín destrozado recibió a Eva.

Rosa no tardó mucho en saber que nada estaría bien, sólo bastaron algunas cuantas palabras cruzadas entre ellas —la vieja rivalidad de hermanas subiendo de nivel—, para que se diera cuenta de que no regresaría a casa, de que no sería feliz ni próspera. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, ¿verdad?

El epitafio, el oro... Un futuro feliz... Todos empañados por un asesinato, por su muerte a manos de su hermana, en ese lejano jardín. Pero después de todo, era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto. Ella nunca había tenido tanta suerte.


	19. Chapter 19

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>El trabajo en equipo es esencial. Le permitirá echarle la culpa al otro.

* * *

><p>La luz de las velas sobre los candelabros proyectaba sombras tétricas sobre tensos, que no dejaban de consultarse los unos a los otros cada poco tiempo. Rosa comprendía muy bien el temor de sus hermanos, el miedo mezclado con la angustia, la curiosidad por sobre la furia. Habían sido citados ahí por la Bruja del Bosque, por Beatrice, esa misma Beatrice que ella sabía estaba muerta desde hacía años, muerta por sus propias manos.<p>

El escenario elegido para el encuentro había sido la capilla de su padre, lustrosa y pura, pero siempre inutilizable, dándole un aire aún más misterioso a esa reunión. Al llegar, habían encontrado justo frente al altar una mesa llena de dulces, varios vasos y cómidas exóticas, calabazas sonriendo desde los rincones más alejados; pero lo que de verdad les llamó la atención fueron los lingotes de oro dentro de una calabaza en el centro de la mesa, grandes lingotes de oro, tan brillantes que opacaban a las velas por mucho.

Ahí había comenzado todo, cuando ilusos y esperanzados, alcanzaron la mesa de madera y pensaron que sus vidas estaban arregladas. Unos pasos rompieron el silencio, tacones pequeños pero potentes resonando en el lugar. Luego... Beatrice apareció frente a ellos, tan inamovible e incambiable como lo estaba cuando ella la conoció, chiquilla inocente y agradable. Sin embargo, ésta Beatrice no la reconoció o al menos si lo hizo, no dio señal alguna de dirigirle una sonrisa amable. Hubo una pelea a gritos en la cual ella misma participó, temerosa del poder de los muertos que regresan a vengarse; luego ella les ordenó sentarse.

Beatrice habló largo tiempo, contando la historia de su vida. Contando la historia de su abuela y de su madre —aquella que Rosa había asesinado—, con un aire de pesadumbre y furia sobre cada una de sus sílabas, en el fondo de sus pupilas, en los gestos de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no han resuelto el epitafio? ¿Por qué se niegan todo lo que me pertenece y aún así, no quiero? —su voz se había serenado, paseaba con los brazos abiertos de par en par, como si tratara de abrazar el aire, con los ojos de todos clavados sobre su esbelta figura—. Rosa, ¿por qué no trataste? ¿Por qué te rendiste?

—Pensé que Krauss nii-san sería el siguiente sucesor... ¡Yo no sabía! ¡Ellos...! ¡Todos pensábamos lo mismo! —su voz tembló al mirarla a los ojos, tan similar y tan diferente de la Beatrice que ella había conocido, una mujer que sólo quería conocer un zoológico, sin importarle dejar a su hija atrás.

—¡Excusas! —la sonrisa cruel de la bruja se acentuó en su rostro, parecía el paroxismo de la locura.

—¿¡Qué importa eso! —Eva golpeó con el puño la mesa, tratando de aceptar todas las historias que había oído, tratando de encontrar una manera de beneficiarse con ellas—. Te hemos aceptado, ¿no es así? ¡Eres Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada! ¡La dueña del oro! ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

Beatrice la miraba con ademán indolente, jugueteando encima del altar sagrado como si nada le importara. Sin embargo, dicha pregunta la hizo entornar los ojos con malevolencia, las llamas de las velas reflejándose en sus pupilas azules, casi dándoles un aire demoniaco.

Rosa comenzó a temblar. A su lado, Hideyoshi trataba de empuñar un cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa con el gesto más natural. Pero todo estaba perdido, ella era una Bruja que volvía después de la muerte. Ella era una Bruja, la Bruja de Rokkenjima y todos le pertenecían.

Un grito hendió el aire —su propio grito, su voz fundiéndose en la noche, sin que nadie pudiera escucharla—, cuando la masacre dio comienzo. Ahora esa antes tierna Beatrice tendría su venganza.


	20. Chapter 20

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Si una situación exige toda su atención, al mismo tiempo sucederá algo que le distraerá por completo.

* * *

><p><em>Cálido.<em> Su cuerpo era cálido, sus manos grandes, suaves, apasionadas, le hacían saber que él la necesitaba, que todavía valía algo como mujer pese a su edad, pese a su posición y pese a María. Rosa dejó que su calidez la envolviera, sumiéndola en un letargo placentero, casi olvidado con el pasar de los años. La noche también los envolvía, el canto de las cigarras, el olor a perfume. Quizás estaba haciendo mal mintiéndole a su hija, dejándola sola por las noches, mientras ella se iba, pero era algo que no podía evitar, algo que necesitaba casi tanto como el respirar.

Además, a María nunca le había sucedido nada, era una niña obediente y sabía cuidarse sola, por lo cual no corría peligro alguno, ya le llamaría para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien en la mañana, para poder abandonarse de nuevo a aquél olvido mil veces más si era posible. Por ahora, nada de eso importaba. Sólo ella, él —un nuevo comienzo—, las vacaciones esperadas, su calidez y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Sí, eso era lo único que le importaba esa noche, lo único que necesitaba.

Suspiró su nombre cuando la sencilla bata que había usado para salir de las aguas termales se abrió para dejarla al descubierto, comenzando un momento demasiado íntimo y ansiado. Entonces... sonó el teléfono. La voz angustiada de una de sus compañeras, las risas de otras en el fondo; luego, la llamada de la policía. María se había perdido en las calles del vecindario, la habían encontrado los policías con ayuda del señor de la tienda de conveniencia y yacía en la jefatura, humillándola.

El calor se desvaneció incluso antes de que colgara el teléfono, el ceño fruncido de su amante como único recibimiento a sus penurias. La noche había terminado justo antes de empezar... No, quizás no sólo la noche había terminado, sino también aquello, pues Rosa sabía que nunca volvería a verlo, no con María a cuestas, no después de eso.


	21. Chapter 21

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Todo el mundo quiere que le miren, pero nadie quiere que le observen.

* * *

><p>Su vida parece dar vueltas en un torbellino de desastres, bajando poco a poco hacia el abismo. A Rosa le gusta justificar su siempre creciente mal temperamento bajo esta premisa; mucho trabajo, ser madre soltera, una hija con problemas... ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasarle a ella? ¿Por qué a ella y no a Eva, quien era cruel?<p>

Durante un tiempo, tuvo la absurda idea de que si brillaba en los negocios, nadie se burlaría de ella. Grandes sumas de dinero, invitaciones a fiestas de alta clase, su belleza y juventud, parecían las llaves a ser una mujer reconocida, lejana y contraria a los insultos de sus hermanos y a las bajas expectativas de su padre.

Y sí, eso funcionaba de maravilla en ocasiones. Porque dentro del ambiente caldeado de una fiesta, nadie se fijaba en la verdadera Rosa, nadie veía el lastre de su hija colgando de su brazo y las deudas sobre su espalda, sumadas a su mal temperamento; lo único que veían era a una mujer joven y bonita, paseándose por el lugar y hablando de cuán bien le iba a su empresa, como si fuera perfecta.

Qué lástima que esa fachada estaba por caerse. Qué lástima que nadie volvería a ver a esa Rosa segura de sí misma, desmintiendo rumores. Y todo gracias a María. Sabía que la trabajadora social le contaría a todos lo acontecido en su casa, su rostro siempre amable desfigurado por la ira, los gritos y sollozos de Maria cruzando la puerta como un grito de ayuda; la verdadera madre saliendo a la superficie.

Ahora sólo sería Rosa, la mala madre, para todos. Rosa, la que dejaba a su hija sola por las noches para estar con un hombre. Rosa, la fracasada.

Ese pensamiento pesaba sobre su cuerpo como mil toneladas, aplastándola contra la mullida cama, pero sin poder mermar los sonidos del exterior, ni sus propios y amargos sentimientos. María llorando en el cuarto contrario. Ella exhalando suspiros amargos, la trabajadora social tocando a la puerta, incluso el eco lejano de las patrullas de policía...

Rosa se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ocultando su vergüenza ante su vida destrozada en segundos, los mismos que duró su decisión de largarse con ese hombre, los mismos que tardó su mano al cruzar el aire para abofetear a Maria.

Ella quería que la miraran, que especularan sobre su fantástica pero inexistente vida. Ahora todos la observarían y por supuesto, a nadie le gustaría su verdadera forma.


	22. Chapter 22

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Nada es un fracaso absoluto. Siempre puede servir de ejemplo negativo.

* * *

><p>El aeropuerto estaba atestado, la gente iba y venía sin darse fijarse mucho en ella, con maletas en mano y María en un brazo, deseando que así fuese siempre, que pudiera fundirse con la multitud y no ser nunca notada, nunca criticada. Ahora que se había quedado sola, ahora que estaba segura de que él no iba a volver, sentía que todos la miraban con burla, que todos se reían de lo ingenua que había sido. Y se veía, se sentía estúpida con María en mano, el equipaje en la otra, ligeramente encorvada por el peso de ambas cosas. Se sentía como una mala metáfora de lo que sería su vida futura, un peso excedente para su capacidad, molesto y objeto de burlas.<p>

Sin embargo, algo que la tranquilizaba era precisamente el que nadie la notaba. Ahí, en la entrada del atestado aeropuerto, con su porte patético, parecía invisible. Y quizás podría seguir siendo invisible para ellos, quizás pudiera salvarse su imagen ante el mundo; pero con sus hermanos, el asunto era diferente. Ellos la verían de vez en cuando durante el resto de sus vidas y siempre sabrían, recordarían, cómo la ilusa de Rosa había sido abandonada por un hombre que nisiquiera había reconocido a Maria. Ellos sabrían, siempre juzgarían.

Rosa avanzó con paso tembloroso hasta el encuentro de sus hermanos, con la idea en mente de lo que tendría que soportar desde ese día en adelante. Llegaba temprano para tomar el vuelo hacia Niijima, llegaba temprano para que comenzaran las burlas.

—¡Ah, Rosa, pensé que no te mostrarías! —Eva escondió una sonrisa burlona detrás de un movimiento de mano, que desplegó su abanico negro sobre sus labios—. Con todo lo que ha pasado...

—Se me hizo un poco tarde, tuve que cambiar a Maria, porque se ensució con el desayuno —lamentando ese comentario desafortunado que sólo la ponía en peor posición, Rosa saludó a todos los presentes y dejó a su hija en el suelo, donde ya trataba de unirse a Battler y George, que jugaban en la sala de espera.

—Pobre Maria —musitó Eva, lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar hablando consigo misma—. Te has quedado sin padre pequeña, ¿verdad? Pero no importa, porque tienes a Rosa. ¿Extrañarás a tu padre?

Maria dirigió sus ojos hacia Eva y ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa curiosa dibujándose en su rostro.

—Ve, Maria, juega con tus primos —antes de que pudiera contestar, Rosa le dio un empujoncito a su hija, que ni tarda ni perezosa, se dispuso a cumplir órdenes—. No le digas eso a la niña, nee-san. No lo entiende y todavía... —su labio inferior tembló al tragarse las palabras que estaba a punto de decir, tratando de hacer pasar su repentino olvido por abstracción al ver a su hija jugar.

—¿Todavía esperas que regrese? —Eva se rio, Asumu dirigió sus ojos castaños hacia ella indecisa entre seguir la broma o no. Rosa se sonrojó—. Pensé que habías aprendido la lección, Rosa. No te llamó el año pasado y éste tampoco. ¿No significa eso que te abandonó? Pero todavía queda algo bueno en todo esto...

Hideyoshi murmuró un -basta ya, Eva- mismo que fue eclipsado por la pregunta de Rosa, esa que su hermana quería escuchar.

—¿Qué?

—Esto te servirá la próxima vez como lección: no debes de ser tan estúpida como para confiar de nuevo en un hombre como ése.

Y tras esas últimas palabras, también tratando de echarle en cara cuán maravillosa esa su vida, Eva abrazó a George y le sonrió a Hideyoshi, dejándola con un palmo de narices y furiosa, consigo misma y con el resto del mundo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>La probabilidad de que se encuentre con un conocido aumenta cuando esté en compañía de alguien con quien no quiere que le vean.

* * *

><p>La mano de María es suave contra la suya, pequeña y frágil. Rosa se detiene a sonreírle de vez en cuando a su hija cuando la nota tan tranquila, tan pacífica, tan digna. Desearía que fuese así todos los días, pero dado que sabe que es imposible, se contenta con esos pequeños momentos de felicidad en los cuales todo le parece correcto en el mundo. Una madre y su hija caminando por las calles de la ciudad, de regreso a casa después de un largo día de escuela. Suena bien y podría conformarse con ello si así fuera siempre. Suena bien, aunque hace falta algo para que el cuadro sea perfecto. El padre esperándolas en casa, para besar a su mujer y abrazar a su hija; un padre que nunca volvió.<p>

Por suerte, esa esperanza no ha desaparecido del todo. Rosa ha conocido a un hombre en una de sus fiestas de negocios y éste parece prometedor, pues además de que tiene dinero y clase social, también es muy afectuoso. A veces incluso hasta el gusta bromear sobre planes de boda, que no hacen más que alentar sus esperanzas. Sin embargo, no sabe de María, no sabe del otro hombre que la abandonó y no se conocen desde hace mucho, cosas que siembran en la mujer un gran temor y que a su vez, la alientan a prometerse decírselo en cuanto pase más tiempo, en cuanto sea seguro el afecto mutuo y los planes futuros. Hasta entonces, el cuadro no estará completo, pero al menos el lienzo sigue pintándose.

Sí, todo va muy bien y podría arreglarse. Tan bueno es ese pensamiento que consigue distraerla del mundo a su alrededor, incluida su pequeña hija, quien tira de su mano sin tregua alguna para llamar su atención, ha visto un oso de peluche en un escaparate y ese es su intento desesperado por conseguirlo.

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Cómprame ese oso! —al no obtener respuesta ante sus constantes jalones a su manga, María decide que su única opción disponible es ponerse a gritar. Su madre lo hace cuando quiere que ella haga caso y obedezca, así que ella supone que es ésa la manera correcta de llamar la atención—. ¡Mamá!

Rosa de pronto se encuentra en una calle llena de gente mirándola mientras estaba abstraída en sus pensamientos felices, María llora y grita a todo pulmón llamándola, haciendo una escena que consigue romper la anterior en pequeños e insignificantes trocitos. Quizás no le habría importado, porque ya es famosa entre muchos vecindarios por los berrinches de su hija, pero entre la multitud, hay una cara que consigue helarle la sangre. Es él. El que completaría el cuadro de su completa felicidad, el que la mira con estupefacción, con miedo. Sus ojos logran penetrar aún más dentro que los gritos de María, se convierten en su única fuente de preocupación.

—María, guarda silencio, por favor.

Es demasiado tarde, pese a que lo pide civilizadamente, sin alzar la voz o las manos para inflingir daño. El hombre sabe la verdad con sólo mirarlas, puede intuir lo suficiente y se da la vuelta para marcharse, de ese espectáculo y del futuro que le esperaría soportándolos.

Rosa sabe que no volverá a verlo jamás.


	24. Chapter 24

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>La verdad varía.

* * *

><p>Por dentro, un agudo dolor le anunciaba que las cosas no iban bien, pese a que minutos antes todo había sido maravilloso. Una opresión en el pecho, que le causaba incertidumbre y ganas de llorar, le gritaba que debía de mentir, de suplicar, de detenerlo. Sin embargo, su cerebro, su siempre orgulloso cerebro, le decía otras cosas, con voz más calmada y lógica. Suave, coherente.<p>

Él quería marcharse, se lo había dicho mientras soltaba el abrazo que había hecho alrededor de su cuerpo, levantándose precipitadamente de la cama con el aire de todo un aventurero; quería recorrer el mundo, ir más allá de Japón. Rosa y él compartían ese mismo sueño desde hacía años, pero su economía nunca se los había permitido, por lo menos no a ambos.

Ahora, él tenía el suficiente dinero como para hacer su sueño realidad, aunque eso significaba, como Rosa muy bien sabía, que ella debía quedarse atrás con su hija, esperando, encerrada en ese país. Por supuesto, sus planes a futuro nunca habían sido esos. Rosa quería una familia, una pequeña familia y pasar el resto de sus días con su marido. Sin él... ¿Qué se dibujaba en el horizonte?

Tendría que cuidar de María sola, quién sabía por cuánto tiempo. Tendría que sustentar su ropa, su comida, su educación. Tendría que aguantar sus berrinches, escuchar sus risas, verla crecer. Sola. Y ella no quería eso, quería irse con él pese a que tuvieran problemas, quería explorar y vivir todo tipo de aventuras en el extranjero, pero María se los impedía a ambos. María, aquél pequeño bulto de mantas que agitaba sus manos de vez en cuando, el imposible para vivir todo tipo de aventuras...

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te parece, Rosa? —en su voz había dudas tras haberse volteado para mirarla dubitativa y cabizbaja, corrió hacia la cama y se sentó en ella para mirarla, tan joven y ya madre de una hija a la cual no podían llevar consigo, una hija que él no necesitaba en esos momentos, aunque sí quería—. Quizás sería mejor esperar un tiempo, dejar que María crezca. El mundo siempre estará allá fuera.

—¡No! —la voz de la mujer sonaba alarmada y reprimió el impulso de gritar a partes iguales tanto su aprobación como su rechazo a la idea. María no debía de quitarle esa esperanza a él también; podía ver en sus ojos que ésa era la causa y no iba a permitirlo—. No, tú ve. Ve y conoce el mundo como quieres, ve y nosotros te esperaremos aquí, de verdad.

—¿De verdad?

El hombre parecía tremendamente aliviado de oír eso y se dejó convencer fácilmente de seguir sus planes. Rosa se orgullecía de sí misma al ser tan amable con él, tan desinteresada. Aunque por dentro, por supuesto, seguía teniendo miedo y ganas de llorar.


	25. Chapter 25

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Una falsedad práctica y fácil de entender es más útil que una verdad compleja e incomprensible.

* * *

><p>El sonido del dial siendo marcado era lo único que rompía el silencio de esa noche, en la cual ya todos los empleados habían abandonado el lugar tras lograr una producción exitosa. Rosa agradecía este hecho mientras seguía esperando pacientemente a que María cogiera el teléfono, los ojos fijos en la figura de un hombre recargado sobre la puerta de su despacho, medio escondido entre las sombras. No era nada serio, ella lo sabía, él siempre solía buscarla cuando quería sexo y nada más; no obstante, para ella eso era suficiente, pues de vez en cuando se sentía sola, necesitada de afecto. Y el saberse deseada por él conseguía llenar ese vacío.<p>

Así pues, había ideado un plan perfecto. Ya había llamado a muchas veces a su hija para avisarle que el trabajo la mantendría hasta tarde en el trabajo y en todas las ocasiones había sido cierto, pues su empresa acababa de empezar a exportar internacionalmente y no se daban abasto con los pedidos; sin embargo, esta vez, ya libre de todo, usaría eso como excusa. Después de todo, María nunca lo sabría.

Sería tan fácil como oír su voz, preguntarle cómo estaba pasando la noche, ser un poco amable y luego... Luego soltar la mentira. No tendría problemas en sonar un poco cansada y molesta porque lo estaba, eso haría más creíble la mentira, luego se iría con él. ¿Qué tan malo sería hacerlo por una noche? ¿Qué podría ir mal, con esa simple mentira, en esa única noche? Era mejor hacerlo de esa manera, de eso se había convencido. No podía explicarle la verdad a María porque no podría comprenderla, era muy pequeña, demasiado inexperta, ajena a los problemas adultos. Probablemente haría a un lado su larga pero lógica explicación sólo para comenzar a llorar que no se fuera y su noche terminaría arruinada, cosa que terminaría por mermar su relación. Por eso, el mejor plan era el que tenía entre las manos.

No haría daño, una sola vez, no haría daño...

El sonido del teléfono siendo descolgado la sacó de sus cavilaciones, mientras le dirigía un rápido asentimiento al hombre entre las sombras, como comunicándole su resolución a llevar eso por buen camino.

—¿Mamá? ¡María está esperándote!

Su voz reverberó por las paredes del despacho como un eco alegre y chillón que encogía el alma, Rosa estuvo a punto de echar sus planes a la borda cuando sintió las manos del hombre rodeándole la cintura, infundiéndole valor en forma de calor.

Suspiró.

—¿María? Mamá no puede ir a casa hoy tampoco...


	26. Chapter 26

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Todos los grandes descubrimientos se hacen por error.

* * *

><p>Ya no lo soporta más, es horrible, es innecesario, no lo merece. Los gritos y las rabietas de María, ¿por qué tiene que aguantarlas ella? ¿Por qué tiene que ser una buena madre, por qué tiene que sonreír, sacrificarse? ¡No lo entiende! Pero aún cuando trata de buscarle sentido, como si mirara el mapa de un país desconocido y horroroso, esa verdad se le escapa, junto con el instinto materno del que carece. Y la paciencia, aquella voz serena que le habla cuando está a punto de estallar también empieza a callarse, a debilitarse, en aras de su creciente malhumor y de los gritos incesantes de su hija.<p>

—¡Cállate, Maria! —le grita, pero ésta vez su voz subida de tono no logra amedrentar a la niña, como en años anteriores, cuando se encogía de miedo y paraba sus rabietas. No, no la detiene, sino que la hace gritar más, como si quisiera competir con ella, como si jugaran alguna clase de bizarro juego—. ¡Cállate!

La sujeta por el brazo, halándola con inusitada fuerza que consigue granjearle la ilusión de que la rabieta ha terminado y de que podrá descansar en paz el resto de la noche, mirando televisión tras una larga semana de trabajo; sin embargo, el efecto, el shock en la niña se desvanece en segundos y el siguiente grito es más potente, digno de despertar a todo el vecindario.

Rosa no sabe qué hacer, antes los gritos servían, las sutiles amenazas con los fantasmas y brujas escondidos en el armario, pero todo ello ahora se ha ido; ahora las brujas y fantasmas son los amigos de su hija, sus enemigos, un método inútil para calmar la situación.

—¡Mamá, mamá, mamá! —la cantaleta no se detiene, ni por mucho que Rosa zarandee a su hija o le suplique que guarde silencio con la cara más arrepentida, sus nervios están a flor de piel y entonces recuerda los días en la mansión Ushiromiya, lo que su hermana hacía cuando ella se atrevía a preguntarle de más, cuando la sacaba de quicio.

El sonido de su bofetada cruzó al aire similar a un balazo, quedando todo en quietud, como si el proyectil falso hubiera matado a su blanco. Rosa se quedó inmóvil, pensando en lo que había hecho, la mano derecha escociéndole por la fuerza del impacto y los ojos castaños clavados en la mejilla de su hija, roja como un tomate, siendo lavada por lágrimas mudas.

Es un nuevo shock para Maria y éste ha conseguido el objetivo de callarla. Rosa se felicita a sí misma tratando de borrar el sentimiento de culpa en su pecho, pero a la vez, se dice que si vuelve a suceder algo similar, ya sabe cómo lidiar con la situación.


	27. Chapter 27

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Si no fuera por el último minuto, no se haría nada.

* * *

><p>La culpa y el remordimiento mueven sus manos como si fueran máquinas, pesadas e inservibles, pero trabajadoras. El cumpleaños de María es al día siguiente, una fecha especial para la niña y que para ella significa muchas cosas, entre ellas una leve alegría. Sus manos se siguen moviendo a un ritmo rápido, constante, pese a que el sueño amenaza con ganarle la partida en varias ocasiones, logrando que cabecee o esté a punto de pincharse con la aguja. Le ha prometido un león de peluche y no puede negárselo como ha hecho tantas veces ya con otras promesas, porque María ya hasta le ha dado un nombre: Sakutarou.<p>

Así pues, en contra de todo lo que ha hecho en el pasado, en contra de sus propios instintos que la llaman a dormir en su cómoda cama y olvidar toda promesa o problema, Rosa sigue cosiendo la tela de color amarillo con la naranja, pega los ojos, traza los patrones para las orejas. Se lo debe, de verdad que se lo debe. Por todas las veces en que le prometió llevarla al cine y canceló por olvido o por fatiga; por todas las veces en que le mintió, incontables, diciéndole que se quedaba a trabajar cuando iba persiguiendo hombres que no la valoraban en su lugar; por todas las veces que le alzó la mano...

Rosa se limpia una lágrima con la tela nueva y brillante que conformará su regalo de cumpleaños, no es que no quiera a su hija, es que no nació para ser madre, mucho menos una soltera, cargando el lastre del recuerdo en una persona que no tiene la culpa. No es que no quiera a María, es que a veces la niña es demasiado para ella, para su fatigado cerebro, para su seco corazón al que nadie le enseñó a amar al prójimo...

Son las tres de la mañana cuando acaba su monólogo interno, sus reproches dirigidos a su irresponsabilidad y desamor; son las tres de la mañana cuando el peluche ya está completo en sus manos, tan inocente como su pequeña María, tan suave y casi microscópico en sus manos —como su capacidad de amar— y Rosa se siente orgullosa, por primera vez, de haber cumplido su promesa. De no haberse ido a dormir y haber tomado la salida fácil al día siguiente, de no haber comprado un león en la tienda, cubriéndolo de mentiras; sino de haber trabajado, desvelado por Maria, como las madres normales, para hacerla feliz.

No puede prometer que sea así siempre, pero al menos Maria tendrá a Sakutarou para ocupar su lugar.


	28. Chapter 28

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Vale la pena intrigar para ser portador de buenas noticias.

* * *

><p>El ambiente se sentía tenso, como si flotara en el aire algo denso, pesado y molesto. Rosa entendía perfectamente la razón e incluso ésta le asustaba en cierto sentido, pues casi todos en la mansión yacían muertos ya. Sus hermanos, su padre... La familia Ushiromiya había quedado reducida a ella, su hija y sus sobrinos, todo en un sólo día. Era aterrador a la vez que fantástico, era increíble. Todos aquellos que la habían molestado, no, que aún la molestaban, estaban muertos. Si salía de esa isla, probablemente tendría que hacerse cargo de los hijos restantes, pero eso no podía importarle menos, no frente al panorama futuro que se abría a sus ojos, brillante como el oro dorado que heredaría, como las propiedades y el dinero, la fama, el reconocimiento.<p>

Con todo ello, con todo eso... Seguramente ese hombre volvería y sí, lo perdonaría después de que le rogara un poco, correría a sus brazos y vivirían felices todos, junto con los hijos de sus hermanos, pues con el dinero no les haría falta nada.

Sin embargo, todavía estaba algo lejos ese futuro y todavía peligraba. La noche apenas estaba cayendo en la isla y quedaban muchas horas antes de que el bote regresara a la costa, llevándosela para empezar un nuevo y deslumbrante camino. Tenía que mantenerse a salvo, tenía que mantener a salvo a su hija —o ese hombre jamás la perdonaría—, tenía que mantener a salvo a los otros —o se atreverían a sospechar de ella— y eso no era posible si no desconfiaba de alguien, si no ponía a otros por debajo de ella.

Los sirvientes eran los únicos que quedaban que conocían la mansión, los únicos que tenían llaves maestras y coartadas extrañas. Le era fácil sospechar de ellos, le era fácil echarlos de su lado al peligro, a la deshonra. Después de todo, con ellos no tenía que guardar las apariencias. Ellos no le debían nada y ella nada les debía tampoco, podían ir a morir, porque no había ningún beneficio de otra manera, porque el oro no estaba atado a ellos, ni su futuro feliz tampoco.

Y si de cualquier modo no eran culpables, ya se vería. Al día siguiente, todo se resolvería. Si no eran culpables... Quizás podría contratar a Gohda en su nueva casa, a Genji también y dejar que todo se perdiera de nuevo en el olvido y la falsedad de sus palabras.


	29. Chapter 29

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Nunca intente repetir un experimento que haya salido bien.

* * *

><p>Sabía que algún día tenía que terminar, como todo lo bueno que ha tenido alguna vez. Como todo lo prohibido que ha disfrutado, como todos los buenos momentos que han terminado. Es una lástima, sin embargo, que haya sido de esa manera, tan humillante y dolorosa, destruyendo todo aquello que ha construido, llenándolo con habladurías y mentiras, con risas a sus espaldas y todo tipo de prejuicios.<p>

Se lo ha buscado, Rosa lo sabe, pero eso no impide que tenga una sensación de cierta injusticia, de decepción y tristeza al saber que lo ha perdido todo, de nuevo. Ahora sólo queda la casa asfixiante, el odio de su hija y los chismes de la colonia, alimentados por ella misma y sus golpes sobre el frágil cuerpo que debería de cuidar, mismo al que dio la vida.

Sabía que no iba a durar, el poder escaparse de vacaciones con algún hombre para vivir todo aquello que le estaba negado, escudándose en mentiras que María se tragaba, haciéndole más fácil todo. Sabía que no iba a durar y que iba a terminar mal, justo como ha sido, con las manos lastimadas de tanto golpear a su hija, con el ego destrozado y pedazos de algodón entre los dedos, pedazos de tela amarilla en los nudillos, pedazos de Sakutarou y de su relación con su hija.

Siempre supo que no estaba destinada a ser feliz, desde el primer momento en que nació Ushiromiya, desde las primeras burlas de sus hermanos mayores, desde los primeros regaños por parte de su madre. ¿Por qué se molestó siquiera en tratar? Ahora ya no vale la pena, ahora, aunque trate ya nadie acudirá a su lado, ya no hallará lugar para guarecerse. Ahora todo es en vano.

Rosa recuesta su cabeza sobre la almohada, sin destender su cama y une sus sollozos a los de su hija, que se escuchan como música de fondo desde hace horas, sintiéndose inmensamente triste con todo lo que le rodea, con la vida que tiene. Ya no más salidas, ya no más novios, ya no más viajes. Su mundo se reducirá a su empresa, a su trabajo y a su hija.

No suena tan mal, sin embargo, Rosa no puede evitar llorar aún más fuerte ante el pensamiento, ¿por qué es eso lo único que le queda?


	30. Chapter 30

**Título: **Crescendo psicótico  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Rosa, eventualmente también Ushiromiya Maria  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Precuela y ongoing. Spoilers de las novelas hasta el EP7. Suposiciones mías sobre la vida de Rosa, no deben de ser tomadas como la verdad, sino como mi interpretación a todo lo acontecido en las series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Angst/Drama  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Corolarios  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Las excepciones son siempre más numerosas que las reglas.

* * *

><p>No va a dejar escapar el futuro que planeó, que ha fantaseado durante años, como si la niña pequeña que solía temer a las brujas aún existiera bajo su piel, creyéndose una princesa de cuento. No importa cuántos bichos extraños salgan a su encuentro, no importa cuántos hayan muerto ya o qué suceda con esa maldita isla y los cuerpos de sus hermanos, ella tiene que —va a— salir de ahí, con vida, con su hija y con el oro que garantiza la felicidad.<p>

Los hombres cabra siguen rodeándola con sus rostros indiferentes de ojos rojos, tratando de transportarla al mismo infierno, donde seguramente tiene una plaza reservada. El miedo hace palpitar sus venas con la fuerza de una tormenta, sacude su cabeza como si fuera una licuadora, pero eso no la amedrenta, no la detiene. Si ha obtenido el milagro de sobrevivir, de encontrar el oro y de tener a su hija consigo, ¿por qué no habría de obtener el milagro de terminar con todos sus enemigos?

La escopeta en sus manos hasta parece más ligera, pese a que ella no sabe usarla del todo. Sus manos se estremecen con anticipación al disparar algunos cuantos tiros que sorprendentemente dan en el blanco, dándole cierta sensación de seguridad. Va a salir de ahí con vida, así tenga que golpear a los hombres cabra con el oro. Saldrá con vida y vivirá, vivirá todo aquello de lo que ha estado privada.

El sonido de los disparos se sigue perdiendo entre la oscuridad, bajo la llovizna que ampara su cuerpo, llenándolo de adrenalina. Ya no quedan muchos, pero, ¿cuántas balas le quedan? ¿Cuánto falta para el amanecer?

El último de sus enemigos desaparece en un soplo de mariposas doradas, que casi parecer festejar su victoria. Rosa está a punto de celebrar su victoria, abrazando a su hija, cuando el reloj en la mansión principal da las doce en punto, borrando al instante de la faz de la tierra todo rastro de su valor, de su cuerpo y de sus sueños.

Su vida terminó, pero al menos, en el último momento, Rosa por fin creyó que sería, que era, plenamente feliz.

**COMPLETO.**


End file.
